


Lover of Light

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Babies, Background Poly, Demons, Hurt/Comfort, Life Happens, Love, Multi, Reverse Chronology, Seeing the light, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 18:51:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15914196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: The Story of Balor told at five major points in Finn's life from end to beginning.Love, light and the reason why a Demon King chose a child to inhabit.





	Lover of Light

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for Trope Bingo: AU Fantasy 
> 
> _Also fill to prompt request from WrestlingKink2: The demon fell in love with the small crying child, the picture of innocence he had never had a taste of. Balor decided to protect him with all he was because while the child was smaller then most he was worth far more_
> 
> _I'd love something on what made Balor pick Finn, preference to it going from the first moment he saw Finn, perhaps as a child who's pain called out to him up to a hormonal teenager when they first physically interact and beyond to when they become one. Smut is welcome if filler wants to make it that kind of relationship, also open to Finn getting into a relationship towards the end or earlier (if earlier preference to non roster and it ending badly) and the demons actions/thoughts to that_
> 
> _Note: Finn is to never be afraid or distrustful of Balor even if he was approached as a child. Perhaps a little scared if he goes to far to protect him but never truly afraid of him as a demon even after learning who he is_
> 
> **Note: This is my first time playing with reverse chronology. Let me know what you think!**

_**V.**_  
All Balor ever wanted was to see Finn happy. Much to his relief, that's finally the case. 

It makes his ancient heart happy watching how tenderly Finn treats his partners and their newborn daughter. Being a dad suits Finn in ways Balor never imagined. 

“It is the least I can for him. Letting him back now.”

“Thank you for promising to look out for her.” Bayley gazes lovingly at her swaddled daughter. She’s exhausted but far too enamored by the tiny girl to sleep. “You’re welcome. I’m glad you’re here.”

"I'll let Finn come back." Balor turns his head towards Bayley. “Tiny girl with the funny name, you’ll always have an unusual guardian.” He stares at the baby who looks back with the blue eyes he knows so well. “Thank you for letting me hold her. I know it cannot be easy trusting her with someone such as myself.”

"We wanted her name to have meaning." Elias hovers close but not _too_ close. He keeps his promise to Finn- he lets Balor be. This doesn't stop him from being a nervouse new dad. "It means _daydream_." 

"I know your family loves you very much." From that to having a baby...the change stuns Balor. Wasn't it just yesterday Finn lamented his problems on loving two? Balor cannot believe his boy is a dad. "Reverie Joy- what a funny name for such a tiny girl." 

"We've named her Reverie Joy." Bayley's voice is full of that exhausted awe Balor imagines _all_ new mothers have. "Reverie Joy." 

"What's her name?" Balor's never held a baby before. Finn's daughter weighs barely 6 pounds. It feels like he's holding nothing at all. "She's beautiful." 

Balor _cannot_ believe Finn's partners allow a demon to hold their precious newborn without putting up a fuss. He can't say he would react the same should the situation be reversed. 

Finn knows no harm will come to his girl as long as Balor is about. At this point, they are old friends, if not family. He knows Finn will not mind. Much as he did for her dad, Balor decides he will become her guardian. 

A child this special will need an even more special guardian. 

It's identical to Finn- if not, _slightly_ brighter. Then, he notices her light. She's got her mom's nose, her dad's eyes and from what he's heard, the lungs of her other dad. He sits perfectly still, gazing over the newborn girl and her perfect features.

To his delight, she opens her eyes, revealing without a doubt who her dad is. Her head rests in the crook of his arm as he keeps a tight grasp on her. He holds his breath as Elias places the swaddled baby in Balor's arms. 

_If you're certain._

_Please- we want you to meet her._

_Are you sure they're okay with that?_

_If you want to meet her, I'm okay letting you take over. It's a girl. Bayley's had the baby._

It surprises Balor even more when Finn insists on letting The Ancient One meet their baby. 

Much to Balor's surprise, Finn's child arrives almost five weeks early.  
\---  
_**IV.**_  
Finn's voice drifts off. "As long as she's okay... Shouldn't have reacted like that." He accepts Elias' hug- a fact that _amuses_ Balor to no end. He remembers when the curmudgeon hated hugs. "No, don't wake her." 

"That's all that will matter. She's going to be glad you're home. Not that's she happy..." " Elis opens his arms, offering Finn a warm hug. "She's asleep. Do you want me to wake her?" 

Who finds out their partner is expecting and runs? He's embarrassed. He's ashamed. He'd been worried to come home. Balor knows Finn's not proud of what he did.

"Where is she?" Finn clears his throat. "I panicked. I don't know what came over me. It's not like me." His eyes widen as Elias squeezes his fingers for a beat. 

"They need to come with warning labels. Charcoal lattes negate the pill. It's a surprise to everyone." Elias shakes his head, staring apprasingly at Finn. "I told her I'd stay with her no matter what but she was worried about _you_. She was afraid you would run. She found out and started crying. It shocked the shit out of me too. None of us were." 

"It surprised me! I wasn't expecting it. I panicked. Not an excuse." Finn shakes his head. He looks inward, asking Balor to help. Balor refuses- he can't save his Finn this time. His vessel needs to be a man. "It's a lot to take in. I know. I know." 

"I'm not happy with you. I love you but you fucked up." " Elias snarls, practically bearing his teeth. This protective gesture impresses Balor. There's something primal in the way he acts. "You scared the shit out of her." 

He's silently shares strength with Balor, allowing the demon to share in the experience. Finn walks through the door, meeting Elias in the entryway. 

_Love's powerful like that. They'll forgive you. Go inside, Finn._

_They'll never forgive me. I can't go in. I fucked up._

He wants to go inside but fears rejection from his childish action. His vessel is far too ashamed to face his partners. Balor does his best to will Finn inside but it's to no avail. Finn stares at the house. 

It's only natural.Finding out you'll be a dad is nerve-wracking for any man. Balor's seen this _a lot_ in the demon realm. 

When Bayley tells Finn she's pregnant, his first response is to panic and run.  
\---  
_**III.**_  
He'll never admit it to Finn. 

Balor just wishes she understood. _why_. Finn embraces it for what it is.It makes no sense. He's starting to like them.It's the kind of thing he never wanted to happen but just kind of _did_. 

To his surprise, Elias and Bayley manage to sleep together on the narrow suede sofa. With Finn's permission, Balor surveys the scene.

_It does to me._

_That makes no sense, Finn._

_No but yes._

_Are you happy?_

_I didn't know it would be like this. It's so odd but...fulfilling._

_Well, you've got your arrangement. How is it?_

They've been together far too long for love to break them apart. He knows he'll always have a literal (and figurative) place with Finn. Not Balor. A lesser demon would be jealous of these people stealing his vessel's attention. 

He's right in the middle. Finn's...Finn. Bayley's too happy. Elias is too sullen. Together they're unstoppable. Separately, they don't work,  
It's the only thing that makes sense. Balor promises to support his boy any way he possibly can. One doesn't get to be his age without learning this skill. The Ancient one knows when he fights a losing battle. He wants his happily ever after anhd knows he'll only get it with the both of them. Finn hears none of this. It'll be even worse trying to keep the three of then together. It's hard supporting one person emotionally. Balor's naturally skeptical. 

He just never anticipates it will be with two people.

He deserves it. Balor always hoped his boy would find love.

It's worthy. It's beautiful. It's rare. Finn's got one of the purest hearts he's seen during his long existence. 

Finn knows what he wants- a fact Balor's _always_ respected. 

_It's not like that.Just like you're wrong about him.You're wrong about her._

_It's not right. Ever bother to ask yourself _why_ she's like that? She's too happy. _

_You're my best friend! Of course, I'm not always going to listen to your advice._

_You ask my opinion and never want to hear it._

They want her. 

He knows what they want. He hears the conversations. Then, Balor hears the sighs.

Her eternal optimism drives Balor insane.She's _far_ too happy. The Ancient One doesn't care for her. Naturally, she's around for everything. Bayley's their best friend. 

_It will take an act of the Universe to sway my mind._

_Give him a chance._

_It will never work. Try to convince me all you want. He annoys me. I don't like him._

_Believe me. Really, it's part of the charm. I know he's _odd_. He's not so bad. _

Then again, no one will _ever_ be good enough for his Finn. 

He decides he'll _never_ like Elias. Balor sees a long-haired asshole who needs a haircut and to be nicer to people. Finn might see that but it's not what Balor sees. This makes no sense to Balor. He knows Finn looks at him and sees _love of my life_. 

He's also one of the most _obnoxious_ people Balor's encountered in his long life. This is a fact. He's got a charming personality and a smile that will melt you like butter. This is true. The man makes beautiful music. Balor doesn't understand what Finn sees in him.

When his vessel fall for that musician, Balor is appalled.  
\---  
_**II.**_  
Little does Finn know, even the worst demons in creation are rooting for him to succeed.

That’s enough. They don’t understand wrestling but they know he makes their king happy. They need to watch it. His vessel’s following his dreams!The day his boy debuts on tv, Balor brags to all his friends and relatives. 

He’ll give it a chance. Finn reluctantly agrees. Finally, The Ancient One convinces him to _try_. No amount of banter from Balor will change his mind. He’s convinced he will fail. Finn doesn’t see it that way. 

This is the life he’s meant for. His vessel finally lives up to his potential. The day Finn joins the WWE is the happiest day of The Ancient One’s very long life. 

He’s meant for bigger things. He knows what Finn’s capable of. It’s not enough for Balor. Japan is an interesting experience. After much cajoling, Balor convinces Seth to follow his dreams. 

For the first and only time, Finn lies to him. 

Yet, he knows Finn far too well. Balor wants to believe him. He assures Balor he has. Finn doesn’t see it. Balor tries telling him this but it falls on deaf ears. There is a power behind those eyes. It’s Finn’s not like anyone Balor’s ever met before. 

Oh that is so far from the truth. 

At night, Finn tells him _he’s_ the reason he’s extraordinary. As far as he’s aware, he’s just ordinary. Finn will never believe it. All he knows is this young man has energy behind his wildest dreams. He’s a demon, not a psychic. Some might chalk it up to his power. It’s just one of those things. He doesn’t know how he knows. 

Balor knew from the moment they met, Finn would go far.  
———  
_**I.**_  
Balor decides this is the start of something beautiful as he guides Finn towards home. 

The Ancient One likes it very much. It will last a long time.This is a good home. Finn allows the orb that is Balor to enter through his palm. 

This alone tells him he makes the right decision The fact Finn doesn't flinch at the word 'Demon' surprises Balor. 

_Not one bit. Hold out your palm._

_I will let you come with me. Will it hurt?_

_It's up to you, My Dear Boy. Let me come with you and I will ensure you reach your potential._

_You'd do that for me?_

_Oh yes- so much potential. You will go very far in life. I can help you if you let me come with you._

_I do?_

_I'll be your friend. You have a great life ahead of you._

_All the time. I don't have many friends._

_Yes, Child. I will help you. Finn- has anyone ever told you you are quite odd?_

_They call me Finn. Balor's a funny name. Can you help me? I'm lost._

_My name is Balor. I am the Demon King._

With a look of awe in his tear stained eyes, he holds out a hand to the glowing orb. To his surprise, the young boy isn't afraid. He approaches the child. 

Balor owes the world this. 

Join the light and help a soul. It's time to come out. The Demon King has been alone in the dark for so long. He also realizes that this child will never reach said potential without a guardian. After some investigating, Balor discovers this young one has untold potential. 

It’s something worth investigating. He’s never seen this before. Balor’s intrigued. 

He’s a solid white light with just a hint of darkness. Not Finn. Most of those people have darkness surrounded by a hint of light. In that time, he’s encountered a lot of people. The Demon King has been around for millennia. 

He's _different_. There's something about him that The Ancient One can't explain. Then, Balor inspects the child. 

He doesn't make it a habit of helping mortals. At first, he decides not to help the child. Balor is sure they are close. They do not answer. He cries out for his mum and dad. Balor notices the lost child wandering aimlessly through the woods.


End file.
